


Двойник

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, Cruelty, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Титаны выглядят как люди. Но что, если вы встретите среди них точную копию существующего человека?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойник

Когда в темницу к Эрену приходила Ханджи со своими бесконечными экспериментами, помещение сразу заполнялось безумием, а на него самого становилось больно смотреть. Она словно позволяла заново ощутить радость родителя, когда его ребенок впервые сел на горшок. Неудивительно, что люди плохо помнят события детства. Не каждый мог бы безропотно выдержать крики восторга на любой свой вздох.

В такие моменты Ривай понимал, что сопереживание не чуждо даже ему.

Но он, конечно же, находился здесь не для поддержки в трудную минуту. Ривай был тут только на случай, если Эрен вдруг решит, что не смахивает на подопытное животное, и захочет закрыть вопрос силой. Это являлось первостепенной задача Ривая.

— Если подумать, — сказала как-то Ханджи, — то это так странно, что твой титан не похож на тебя.

— Почему? — непонимающе моргнул Эрен.

Он уже успел расслабиться. Если Ханджи начинало тянуть к разглагольствованиям, не надо было больше опасаться за свои здоровье, честь или невинность. В смысле: она только говорила. Пусть и очень много. В случае с Ханджи можно было даже просто кивать — ей всегда неплохо удавались монологи. Но она получила достойного слушателя в лице Эрена.

Ривай в их число не входил. Ему не были интересны все те бредни и домыслы, которые иногда рождались в чокнутой голове Ханджи. Но, тем не менее, он слушал. Он должен был слушать. Следить за тем, чтобы никто не болтал лишнего, — это тоже было его задачей.

— Конечно же, до тебя мы никогда не встречались с человеком, способным становиться титаном, — начала Ханджи. — Все дело в одном поверье, Эрен. Людям свойственно создавать для себя условия, которые несут надежду. Удача, приметы, счастливые числа — все они работают на внушение безопасности или шанса.

— Как и стенопоклонникам, — вставил Эрен.

Ханджи кивнула.

— И разведкорпус не исключение.

Поймав на себе взгляд Эрена, Риваю на секунду очень захотелось узнать, что творилось в его голове. Если тот пытался представить, во что Ривай мог верить, на это стоило посмотреть.

— Одно время в наших рядах была очень популярна идея перерождения, — продолжила Ханджи. — Многие считали, что после смерти человек способен заново родиться кем-то еще. Но у этой идеи были свои противники, и Эрвин Смит один из них. Он считал, что это подрывало мотивацию людей. Там, где можно было бы попытаться спастись, — гибли. Не потому что не могли выжить. Потому что думали, что дальше будет лучше. Зверем, птицей, насекомым — но все равно лучше, чем человеком.

Риваю было противно слушать это. Разумеется, мало находилось тех, кто желал вновь родиться человеком, чтобы снова и снова давать бой титанам. Это слишком идеальное мышление, встречающееся у единиц. Ривай тоже не был исключением. Он просто предпочитал не умирать и сражаться здесь и сейчас, а не проходить заново разбитые коленки, взросление и что там еще полагалось за первые пятнадцать-семнадцать лет.

— Но в этом нет смысла, — покачала головой Ханджи. — Каким бы существом ты не переродился, всегда найдется хищник, для которого ты — добыча.

Она в точности повторяла слова Эрвина. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы выбить из людей всю эту дурь. Но не до конца, нет. Кто-то просто перестал выставлять это напоказ, а кто-то стал жертвой стечения обстоятельств, к которому вела рассказ Ханджи.

— Вера в перерождение только укрепилась после одной экспедиции за Стены. Во время нее мы встретили титана, один в один похожего на нашего недавно погибшего товарища. Потом появились еще два таких двойника. Титаны, которые были идеальной копией тех, кто уже умер. Приходили сообщения о других случаях — кто-то утверждал, что видел титана, похожего на его друга, родственника или соседа. Вряд ли их слова были достоверными, но люди всерьез задумались о том, что после смерти человек продолжает жить как титан.  
Несколько совпадений и львиная доля слухов всколыхнули обратно все то дерьмо, которое Эрвин с таким старанием вычищал. Перспектива стать когда-либо титаном и жрать людей, а, возможно, даже собственную семью пугала людей настолько, что делала их стадом бесполезных баранов. Ими было непросто управлять. Еще более сложно — не допустить, чтобы эта волна безумия вышла за пределы разведкорпуса.

— Но это ведь невозможно, — сказал Эрен.

Конечно, слышать «невозможно» от мальчика, который сам превращался в титана, было довольно забавно.

— Да, — подтвердила Ханджи, — теория прожила недолго. Спустя какое-то время появилось прямое расхождение — живой человек встретился со своим двойником-титаном.

— Не хотел бы я встретиться с двойником капрала, — нервно смеясь, признался Эрен.

Стоило заметить, что у «последней надежды человечества» порой проявлялся уникальный талант правильно попадать пальцем в небо. Хотя, наверное, так бы ответил любой новобранец, который встречался с Риваем. Или даже просто о нем слышал.

— Этого никогда и не случится, Эрен, — серьезно ответила Ханджи. — Человеком, который встретил тогда своего двойника, и был капрал Ривай.

Эрен так резко подался вперед, что Ривай невольно почувствовал опасность. Выражение лица изменилось, зрачки расширились, а дыхание стало учащенным. Похоже, словно мысль о Ривае-титане что-то зацепила в его голове.

— Я убил его.

Собственный голос казался Риваю пугающе отстраненным, но на Эрена это все равно подействовало успокаивающе. Он качнулся назад и уставился на свои руки. На правой ладони все еще виднелись глубокие следы его же зубов. Но нет, глаза Эрена говорили о том, что он не захочет сейчас освежить их.

— Он мертв, — зачем-то еще раз повторил Ривай.

— А каким он был? Ваш двойник?

Конечно же, Эрен был просто обязан задать этот вопрос. Ривай видел, что тот пугал его так же сильно, как и он сам. Но Эрен все равно спросил, ожидая либо молчания, либо грубости. Самое время было решить, насколько лишней, если не вредной, станет информация в ответ на его вопрос.

Ривай молча кивнул, давая отмашку Ханджи.

Пусть рассказывает. Их первый выход за Стены вместе с Эреном не за горами. Шанс встретить двойника не так уж велик, что подтверждали последние экспедиции. Но нельзя было пренебрегать возможностью столкнуться с двойником кого-нибудь из друзей Эрена. Никто не знает, как тот себя поведет в тот момент. Подготовить его к адекватной реакции заранее — лучший вариант.

А единственная адекватная реакция — убить титана.

Ханджи начала издалека, рассказав, кто, куда и зачем направлялся. Она рассказала все в точности как произошло. Ничего не упуская. Старая-добрая Ханджи, дотошность которой иногда поражала. Она рассказывала так уверенно и в таких подробностях, что порой Ривай и сам полагал, что если он моргал чаще при тех или иных словах Эрвина — это было и правда очень важно для повествования.

Речь шла об экспедиции с целью укрепиться на берегу реки на юге. Эрвин решил использовать каменистую местность как преимущество против титанов. Там было много скал, создающих естественные узкие проходы. Этого казалось достаточно, чтобы пройти повозкам, но мало для титанов, поэтому продвижение на юг казалось более выгодным. Так было до того момента, пока они не вышли к реке. Конечно, ее течение позволяло переплыть на ту сторону простому всаднику, но это становилось проблемой для повозок. По замыслу Эрвина, лучше всего было построить плот, удерживаемый тросами по обеим сторонам реки. В самый разгар работы это и произошло.

Титаны пришли прямо по реке. Разведкорпус и до этого встречал их здесь на другом берегу, но не в таком количестве. Теперь же они шли буквально друг за другом, словно строем. Пятиметровые, семиметровые, было несколько и десятиметровых.

Эрвин приказал Риваю взять людей и попробовать оттянуть титанов в другую сторону. Но не все они клюнули на приманку.

— Ранее в двух случаях из трех двойники были обычными титанами и только последний — девиантом. Но двойник Ривая сравнял этот счет, — рассказывала Ханджи. — Это казалось невероятным! Немыслимым! Несмотря на то, что я уже видела двойников, мне все равно было трудно поверить своим глазам. Понимаешь, Эрен? Он выглядел в точности как Ривай: манера держаться, выражение лица, взгляд, которым тот проводил развернувшихся в другую сторону титанов — все соответствовало. В этом было что-то очень и очень жуткое. Этот двойник не стал ни преследовать других титанов, ни нападать на лагерь. Он просто отступил.

Самое смешное во всем этом то, что Ривай ни тогда, ни позже ничего не знал об этом двойнике. Во время приманки титанов он его попросту не заметил, а по приказу Эрвина никто не распространялся об этом. О существовании такого распоряжения Ривай узнал только после возвращения за Стены, но после всего произошедшего это уже не вызывало вопросы. Эрвин боялся этой встречи Ривая с самим собой — и боялся не зря.

— Такие нападения повторились еще несколько раз. Теперь мы были уверены, что этот девиант выводил на нас титанов. Их становилось все больше, но мы все еще отбивались. Третья волна оказалась последней — не только для титанов, но и для нас. — Ханджи закусила губу. — Этот двойник был такой крохой. Совсем маленьким по сравнению с другими титанами — три метра, не больше. На большом расстоянии его можно было принять просто как за высокого человека! Но все это было похоже на тактический маневр, словно нас тоже отвлекали. Создавалось впечатление, что мелкий засранец способен был учиться и, глядя на нас, не стал посылать сразу всех. Дождавшись, пока основные силы оттянут титанов, он вывел оставшихся прямо на лагерь. Это была страшная картина, Эрен. Ривай почувствовал неладное раньше, но не успел никого спасти. Все люди, которые там остались, были съедены.

Ривай действительно любил Ханджи. Только ей он мог позволить рассказать эту историю. Именно она первой вернулась обратно и затем писала отчет о событиях, в которых было немного правды.

Кто бы ему раньше сказал, что эта абсолютно чокнутая и повернутая на титанах женщина станет едва ли не сообщником Ривая, он бы приписал того к таким же чокнутым.

— Сигнальная ракета Ривая была неисправна, поэтому он не смог сообщить об угрозе. Несмотря на то, что одного его хватило перебить всех титанов, на это ушло слишком много времени.

Ханджи цитировала собственный отчет. Нужно было быть не от мира сего, чтобы хотя бы на секунду поверить в неисправную сигнальную ракету. По крайней мере, у Ривая. Начиная с этого момента и дальше, все в ее отчете было ложью.

— Тем не менее, наш доблестный капрал убил и своего двойника, который доставил нам столько проблем. Хоть он и лишил нас тем самым ценного материала для изучения титанов, — Ханджи натянуло улыбнулась. — В итоге ценой многих жизней мы проложили путь через реку и много дальше на юг.

Эрен сидел с приоткрытым ртом, поглядывая то на Ханджи, то на Ривая. Этих сведений, похоже, ему хватит надолго.

— Тебе пора, Ханджи, — скомандовал Ривай. — С Эрена на сегодня достаточно.

Продолжение истории на самом деле звучало как: «Но мы пришли в никуда. Впереди нас ждали только обрыв и невозможность двигаться дальше. Мы были вынуждены развернуться и искать другое направление, начиная все сначала».

Это вряд ли было способно кого-то мотивировать.

Когда Ривай тоже собрался уходить вслед за Ханджи, в дверях его остановил Эрен:

— Я только одного не понимаю, — сказал он, — какая связь между двойниками и мной? Почему это странно, что мой титан не похож на меня?

— Обратная теория, Эрен. Она тебе очень подходит с твоими провалами в памяти. Кто знает, что ты на самом деле не помнишь.

— Обратная теория?

— Ее слышали, наверное, все дети, которых хотели напугать их сверстники. Разве ты не знаешь?

Эрен помотал головой.

— Убивший монстра сам станет монстром, — ответил Ривай. — Спокойной ночи.

 

Тогда на реке все было по-другому. В тот последний раз, когда пришли титаны, Ривай даже не успел далеко отойти от лагеря. «Почувствовал неладное» — это милый миф, доступный каким-то другим людям. Как Эрвину Смиту. Остальные довольствовались собственным зрением и способностью все-таки доверять своим глазам.

Последнее удалось Риваю не сразу.

Сначала он решил, что ему показалось. Обман зрения — несложный фокус. Они несколько дней сидели как в западне у этой чертовой реки, ожидая очередной волны титанов. Каждый раз на них требовалось выделять все больше народу. Отряды несли потери, все чертовски устали. Ничего удивительного в том, что даже Риваю могло что-то померещиться. Например, он сам в виде титана. Возможно, в глубине души он хотел как-то компенсировать свой человеческий небольшой рост, кто знает. Ривай бы быстрее поверил в эту нелепую теорию, чем принял бы такую реальность.

Реальность и правда оказалась не более трех метров роста, как и рассказывала Ханджи. Двойник держался в стороне ото всех и следил за неспешно тянущейся волной титанов, глядя на них снизу вверх. На лице застыло выражение презрения. Все равно что как если бы сам Ривай смотрел на титанов.

Они были ему отвратительны.

Двойник привел, помимо себя, еще восемь титанов. Это не могло стать проблемой для оставшихся в лагере членов разведкорпуса: расположение играло им на руку, и на помощь пришел Ривай. У них были все шансы на то, чтобы выжить. Должно быть, именно поэтому никто из них тоже не воспользовался сигнальными ракетами. Каждый из них пребывал в уверенности, что они победят.

Ведь в первую очередь с ними был лучший боец человечества — капрал Ривай. Который не мог сдвинуться с места.

Его тело парализовало.

Нет, его тело сейчас входило в лагерь, замыкая вереницу титанов. Только оно сейчас могло двигаться.

Ривай смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. Как двойник ломает босыми ногами части сооружения для переправы, как выбирает себе жертву, как уводит добычу из-под носа других титанов. Быстро, ловко, не заботясь ни о чем.

Ривай не мог оторвать взгляд от того, как двойник пожирает людей. Его рот был слишком маленьким, чтобы проглотить человека целиком. Приходилось откусывать по кусочкам. Он предпочитал сначала расправляться с руками. Потом двойник зажимал между пальцев голову жертвы и так же избавлялся от ног. Кажется, ему не нравилось, когда что-то мельтешило перед глазами, поэтому первыми он обгладывал конечности, или же он просто любил крики. Дикие, невыносимые крики людей, которых поедают заживо.

У многих детей была привычка оставлять напоследок самый лакомый кусочек. Некоторые сохраняли ее на всю жизнь. Смотря на то, как двойник перехватывал жертву пальцами, зажимая ее живот, Ривай не мог отделаться от ощущения, что тот тоже оставляет самое вкусное напоследок. Самое вкусное всегда посередине. Может быть, для титана в человеке это и правда именно живот.

Двойник проделал так несколько раз. Как будто смакуя, он сожрал еще одного. Сожрал тем же ртом, что и у Ривая, теми же зубами. Те же глаза зажмуривались от удовольствия и тот же язык облизывал губы.

Ривай смотрел на него и думал, насколько люди вкусные.

Он протянул вперед руку, моргнул, и ракурс изменился. Теперь двойник оказался ближе и выше. Ривай сам не заметил, как спустился с валуна, на котором был, на землю. Отсюда он мог даже рассмотреть, кого держал в руке его двойник.

Мужчина. Его звали Мальмгрен.

Ривай разговаривал с ним буквально накануне ночью, застав того на дежурстве. Приветливый человек, идейный боец. За беседой он признался, что всегда восхищался Риваем. Глядя на него, Мальмгрен нашел в себе силы вступить в разведкорпус, чтобы сражаться против титанов.

Восхищался ли он сейчас тем, как Ривай откусил ему пару конечностей? Как это было изящно, выверено, непогрешимо? Нашел ли он в себе силы подставиться так, чтобы его было удобнее проглотить?

Рот заполнился слюной, и Ривай торопливо сглотнул.

И тут же поперхнулся.

— Какого черта я делаю…

Вместе с кашлем пришла и способность двигаться. Ривая шатнуло вперед, и он сделал несколько шагов ближе к двойнику. Только теперь на него обратили внимание — в больших глазах, точно таких же, как у Ривая, было все то же презрение. На лице двойника не дрогнул ни один мускул. Ничего в нем не изменилось. Это Ривай мог цепенеть, испытывать страх, видеть себя в ком-то другом.

Это понимание стало поворотной точкой.

Другие титаны, наконец, нашли в стоящем на земле Ривае легкую добычу, но он уже пришел в себя. Зафиксированный в скале трос УПМ поднял тело в воздух. Смотреть на титанов сверху вниз — так было привычнее всего. Риваю не потребовалось много времени, чтобы оценить обстановку: количество титанов сократилось вчетверо, те двое, напавшие на него, — последние. Но и людей больше не было. Только один Ривай. И Мальмгрен, которому осталось недолго.

Дождавшись, пока титаны подойдут к скалам, Ривай расправился с ними с такой легкостью, словно это были учения. На каждого — по одному удару. Только вот бок словно чем-то резануло.

Но его двойник не спешил повторять их ошибки.

— Любишь открытые пространства, — заключил Ривай.

Мальмгрен больше не кричал. Скорее всего, он уже потерял сознание от болевого шока или же умер. Его тело наполовину свисало с губы двойника, а другая половина, наверное, была теперь где-то по направлению к желудку.

Ривай снова спрыгнул на землю, соглашаясь сыграть по правилам двойника.

В детстве его учили, что слабым противникам нужно иногда подыгрывать. Так им было не слишком обидно, они могли захотеть реванша, поработать над собой и вернуться с новыми силами. Сильный соперник — это всегда хорошо.

Только вот сейчас Ривай не собирался давать врагу никакого шанса на возвращение.

Сожалеть и винить себя за случившееся можно будет потом. В том числе и за то, почему он вообще поддался на всю эту чушь про двойников.

Это всего лишь титан.

Очень маленький титан — даже крюк троса УПМ пробил его ногу насквозь, когда у других особей просто глубоко уходил под кожу. Ривай дернул рычаг, скручивая барабан обратно, чтобы в одно мгновение преодолеть расстояние между ними. Быстрее, чем титан наклонился в попытке схватить его, он пролетел ему за спину, лезвиями разрезав сухожилия на ногах.

В один прыжок забрался падающей туше на спину и буквально вырезал кусок с области шеи. На землю титан упал, уже источая жаркий пар.  
— Какой из тебя двойник, если ты даже не можешь различить, кто перед тобой стоит, — укорил его Ривай.

Чем больше выходило пара, тем меньше лицо титана напоминало на его собственное. Изо рта у него вывалилось тело Мальмгрена — то, что от него осталось. Вся нижняя половина отсутствовала, как и руки. Просто ломоть тела, на который невыносимо было смотреть.  
Потому что грудь все еще вздымалась и опускалась вниз.

Конечно же, Ривай понимал, что Мальмгрен не выживет. Никто не выжил бы после такого.

Лучше всего — поскорее прекратить его мучения.

Ривай наставил лезвие напротив сердца. Резко надавил — и оно ушло на четверть в тело. Мальмгрен даже не дернулся, сразу затих. Перед глазами у Ривая все еще стояла картина, как двойник пожирает других людей. Ривай сумел внушить себе, что это просто титан, но не мог избавиться от вида собственных губ, измазанных человеческой кровью.

Ему все еще было интересно.

Просто интересно — насколько же люди вкусные.

Его пальцы удивительно легко прошли внутрь раны от лезвия. Внутри Мальмгрен был едва теплым. Ривай сжал руку в кулак и потянул наверх, вырывая кусок плоти, поднес его ко рту.

…А потом появилась Ханджи. Она смотрела на него очень странно, сочувственно.

— Тебе крепко досталось, — сказала Ханджи. — Ты весь в крови. Наверное, ты ударился головой. Ты слышишь меня?

Ривай попытался ответить, но у него ничего не получилось. Кажется, с теми двумя титанами тогда он что-то не рассчитал.

— У тебя даже рот в крови. Надеюсь, это не кровотечение… Тише-тише, сейчас придут на помощь.

Много раз Ривай возвращался к этому дню, чтобы вспомнить все. Какие-то ответы на вопросы находились, но самое главное все еще ускользало от него. Он ворочал языком во рту, пытаясь представить в нем кусок плоти Мальмгрена. Он думал о том, как это странно, что после случившегося его ни разу не мучили кошмары.

Может быть, Ривай не помнил ничего, потому что ответ на его вопрос оказался слишком страшным.

Может быть, люди были действительно очень вкусными.

«Убивший монстра сам станет монстром».

Ривай не мог утверждать наверняка, работало ли это правило на Эрене. Зато мог точно сказать, что оно не действовало на него самого. Он убил своего двойника, но это ничего не меняло. Потому что, кажется, Ривай начинал кое-что понимать.

В нем всегда жил монстр.


End file.
